User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. H TO THE FLIPPING C THAT SVETA 100% DOTES ON TAMARA AND IS THE BEST BIG SIS. OK ILY BYE :OHHHH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ALSO TAMARA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL SVETA 'LANA'. <3 : ::ALSO SVETA CALLS TAMARA 'TAMA' OR 'TAMMY'. LIKE SHE SWITCHES BETWEEN THE TWO WHENEVE SHE FEELS LIKE IT. OK? OK. xD :: :::I KNOW~ I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO WRITE OUT THEIR FIRST MEETING XD ::: ::::I APECiate that pun you did there xD ALSO HELL TO THE FRICKIN YEEEEES TO THAT HC XD also i wanna rewrite Ceci's history bc procrastination :::: Z Squared I love it. <3 Can't wait for Zoraida! She looks great and I'm so so so excited. :) Zach's gonna call her Zo. I saw this too, by the way. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 07:03, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Eeeeep! I'm so excited. :3 ALSO CAN I JUST SAY YOUR SIGNATURE IS FABULOUS LittleRedCrazyHood 09:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, you and Catty are adorable with your headers and your fangirling. I giggled when I saw them in Wiki Activity. #friendshipgoals LittleRedCrazyHood 09:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I hope I have good timing this time... Can you rp? I was thinking of a Rhiene/Reynie/Xyza? Or maybe ELONIE As soon as I typed that I realized how much I missed rping those two :D. So... Yeah. Urgh. That sucks. I almost forgot to tell you: My Percy is going to be a Sutton! Yay 4th Place HEYYYYYYY REMEMBER THAT CONTEST I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT YESTERDAY? well we got fourth place which means we wont qualify for the division level. .-. ANYWHO, I WILL BE FINISHING, or trying to finish, SVETA'S HISTORY TODAY SO YAAAAAY :Well, the team behind us were pretty obnoxious so I wasn't able to concentrate much xD : ::Danke xD also can I procrastinate? :: Healer Needed Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I posted on the RP in the Hospital Wing. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ROLEPLAY SCENARIO GENERATOR SO I FOUND THAT KIND OF THING AND I ACTUALLY TYPED UP RHEINE AND CECI FOR IT AND JFC IM TURNING INTO RHEILIE TRASH HELP XD i might try it for sabtriona and aspilly too lmao Zoraida Marasigan Slytherin! OMG YUS!!!!! Yes yes yes! We can do both? Also DON'T DELETE ELODIE REYNIE WILL BE CRUSHED AND WITH RHEINE GOSH JUST DON'T! Also you reminded me about the friendship badge xD I need to make one I can post first for Elonie. Hogsmeade Grounds for the family rp? xD I posted for Elonie. We could do it at Honeydukes? Since candy fanatics. *shrug* She was raised by her dad... OH WAIT. YOUR RIGHT. TEMPORARY FORGETFULNESS. She could know because emails? I would imagine Xyza would casually mention that something weird happened to her via email... And it is Christmas Break...IC YUS LET'S DO THIS. YOUR POST OR MINE? PS RHEINE SMUGGLED REYNIE WITH HER Sounds like a plan XD CAN'T WAIT FOR THIRD YEAR RE: Just a reminder that I'm still up for Z Squared the RP once you've slept enough. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :School's starting in a bit but I posted first on Fifth Floor to get it started, hope you don't mind! LittleRedCrazyHood 22:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'M GUESSING IT WOULD BE COOLORS.CO THAT IS ALL XD ALSO NOOO DONT PULL ME AWAY FROM MAGNUS CHASE ;-; :XD ALRIGHT FIIIINE XD : OMG PLEASE TELL ME SHE'LL BE BACK RIGHT? Dx Not the suspense! D: Spare me! Why OMNI OF THE UNIVERSE?! Why? Your awesome though. Serious. No!!!! D: *clings to you* Don't leave! D: *panic mode* *is totally irrational. Cause I know you'd be back but still!* Don't say that! Yet is a horrible word in that context! Dx Noo! Noo! (Talk page spam whoooooo!) Don't even say that! Dx I stress over everything xD So...Ya But I can't cause your my friend! I will still mourn your absence Duh. Sandbox. XD *takes cookie* Thank you! I APPROVE OF EACH AND EVERY HEADCANON <3 AND YAAAS RPS IN SANDBOXES ARE THE BEEEEEST BC IMAGINASYON MO ANG LIMIT! ALSO IM GOING BACK TO CHB, POSSIBLY DELETING EVERYONE BESIDES BITUIN AND MAKING A CHB CECILIE WHO IS A CHILD OF NEMESIS. :well tbh i think ceci is better off being a child of hades but whatever xD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS I APPROOOOOOOVE : OMNI OF THE UNIVERSE How are you? Wanna rp? Also, I'm joining CHB *clapping is heard* About time right? Tell me about it. Those claimers...*headdesk* Oh yeah! And Okie Dookie! idk you tell me xD ^ xD nah jk ofc I'm on~ RPs and Ships Hey, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I really had to (insert fancy word for vomit up your daily intake of 750 calories). If I didn't, I would have stayed to talk. I read your sandbox a bit, so sorry for that too, and I hope you don't think I'm ignoring you again, because I'm truly not and I don't think we've been on much at the same time lately, unfortunately. I wish we talked more, and I wish you knew that you're existence is known by many, and you're always good enough, if not too good, because like I've said before, I'm almost jealous of how good and detailed you are. While we're at it, I would love to do something super cool with you, like a character collab that we could actually work on together, versus wing on our own. It's all up to you though. I have also come up with a few ship ideas that might not work, but didn't get to mention. I also was wondering if you were up for a roleplay, and one that I would actually keep up with? Anyways, list: Zoraida/Coraline (unrequited, mainly physical because pansexual/heteromantic), Kress/Coraline (unrequited, actual same as before) Aspirin/Nikki, Aspirin/Jenelle, Kate/Jamie, and/or Kate/UnknownBecauseTBDName. My personal face is and/or, but yeah. I didn't expect you to come up with ideas now, but I was just pointing out that I think we should do one at some point, because yeah. Anyyywayyys, I think Aspirin/Nikki. I'll go post someplace, 'kay? Grand Staircase Tower/Second Floor. Bloop. Done. Aspirin How old was she when the accident happened? Thanks <3 I needed to know for Maple's personality, and I just went with six, so she could be relatively young when the thingy happened, if that's cool with you. Also, I didn't even catch that, until you pointed it out. :P So, yeah, Maple is in sorting. pANCAKES Can somebody, please? Like, really? Also, we should roleplay Maple and Aspirin, especially since they don't know that the other is still alive, somehow? :/ Right? They suck butt. (accio jaye, so maple can be sorted) IDEAS I have this idea...So I was stalking the Auttenburg characters and I came across a line that gave me an idea. That a few bodies were never found. Maybe, one of those was a character that lost her/his memory (Like Emma's Twyla) and was taken in by Muggles and was raised a muggle. That was until they got their letter to Hogwarts. So...what do you think? Also wanna rp? Our Plan Should I kick-start it now? :3 :The one with Ceci's mum c: : ::Ohohohoo you betcha ;) :: :::Let the angst BEGIN!!! *cackles evilly* ::: Bloop She's sorted. Also, it's your post, just a small reminder, or at least I think it is? Yikes, what if it isn't? >< IDEA HEADCANON 1000000000000000000% ACCEPTED. Oh my god we could totally rp that in your or my sandbox! xD :Psst for maximum feels: ;-; also GAIA IS STILL MAD AT THE WORLD BC WE'RE SLOWLY KILLING HER SO SHE MAKES OUR LIVES HAAAAAAAAARD XD : Sharing? Would you, in any way, be up for sharing India Eisley? And would you be up for an RP at any chance? Just forget I asked. When I get denied several times and have to spend like 8 hours on Google trying to find the perfect model, I get irritated and upset. Like extremely upset. I sometimes feel like no one wants me on here, besides Soph, and Merisa. I'm not trying to be rude, I just a, feeling that all of the good and well-known models have been taken, so that's why. If it makes you feel better, I can just leave DARP now. Chat HIII JAM <3 I'm on chat rn if you want to come on so we can talk c: also yes ofc the Vanilluxe petition is still intact xD BluueAces 08:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Questions I have an idea! Come on chat?